


All The Wrong Reasons

by momiji_neyuki



Series: MCR Hentai Fan Fic [31]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Betting, Blow Jobs, Break Up, Crush at First Sight, Dating, First Kiss, First Time, Foot Jobs, Lingerie, M/M, Makeup Sex, Misunderstandings, new kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-12 07:01:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11156706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momiji_neyuki/pseuds/momiji_neyuki
Summary: Frank turned to Mikey.”I asked if you were gay cause I like you and I wanted to know if you wanted to go out with me.””Oh…I mean…I’m just…””It’s cool if you aren’t, I just wanted to know if I had a chance.””No, I mean yes, I mean, I’m gay yes, but…why me?””What do you mean?””I mean…I’m just…I’m not interesting.”





	1. Plain Jane

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/gifts).



> Hey everyone!
> 
> So I am sooo late on this, like from last month, but Happy Birthday to a wonderful writer, inspiration, and friend on the Twitters, _***akamine_chan***_! ^-^
> 
> This is just a fun hentai that I found that makes a good few chapter story, but it's got a little heart, a little angst, and a little awww hat we all love. ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

”Um…I’m Michael Way and my family just moved here from New Jersey cause my dad changed jobs. I like uh…music, cooking, and…yeah, that’s it.”

”Thank you Mr. Way, you may go take the desk next to Mr. Iero.”

Frank watched the boy move from the front of the class to the desk indicated by the teacher. He was blushing so hard and Frank found it absolutely endearing. The boy was nothing much to look at. He wore glasses and had hair that looked like it needed a good brushing. His clothing was nothing amazing either; a band t-shirt that Frank didn’t know and a pair of jeans on the skinny side. He wore Converse though, which Frank thought was a plus. He sat down at the desk and pulled out his note book and pencil and paid attention to the teacher as she wrote the formula on the board. He was apparently studious as well.

”Hi.”

The boy looked over.

”Uh…hi?”

”Frank Iero.”

”Oh…right, um…I’m…”

”Michael Way, yes I heard.”

”Right…sorry.”

”So Jersey huh?”

”Yeah.”

”I grew up there too, but my family moved when the crime rate got too high.”

”That’s why we moved too. My brother, was getting in with the wrong people and…”

”Oh, you have a brother?”

”Yeah, he’s older and in college.”

”Nice, I’m an only child.”

”He’s pretty cool and…”

”Mr. Way, Mr. Iero.”

”Sorry Ms. Platski.”

”You can talk during lunch.”

”Yes ma’am.”

Frank noticed that Michael was blushing and Frank found he wanted to get to know this boy a lot more.

*

*

*

”Hey, mind if I sit here?”

”Oh…uh, sure?”

Frank put his tray down across from Michael. He looked at what he was eating compared to what Michael brought.

”Wow, that looks amazing.”

”Thanks, I like sushi a lot.”

”Where did you buy that?”

”Oh, I didn’t I made it.”

”You made it?”

”Yeah, there is a fish market that I get my meat from and then I roll…”

”Can I try a piece?”

”Oh, sure.”

Frank reached out and picked up one of the tightly wrapped and rolled slices and popped it in his mouth.

”Fuck, that is amazing!”

Michael blushed again.

”Thanks.”

”So what are you doing after school today?”

”Well my brother is gonna pick me up and we are gonna go check out the new comics…sorry that sounds nerdy right?”

”I think it’s kind of cute that you are excited for it.”

Again Michael blushed and Frank found it adorable. They talked more the whole lunch period and then separated for their classes. Frank found him thinking of Michael the rest of the day. When the last bell rang he headed for his car in the student parking lot. Being a senior had its perks, like getting out early. On the way out he saw the new guy at the music store.

”Hey Gerard right?”

”Yeah, you’re Frank.”

”Yeah, what are you doing here?”

”I’m picking up my little brother.”

”Aww that’s nice of you.”

Gerard punched Frank good naturedly.

”Ass.”

Frank chuckled and punched him back. They started talking about Tuesday when the new music comes in when the final bell rang ending school they were still talking. The rest of the students filed out heading for buses or the parking lot.

”Yo Mikes!”

Frank looked up to where Gerard was signaling and he saw Michael from his math class.

”Hey Gee…Frank?”

”Michael?”

”Oh, you two know each other?”

”Wait this is your little brother?”

”Yeah, Mikey, Frank and I work together at the record store.”

”Oh…small world.”

Frank looked at the contrasting differences between the two brothers. He could see a small family resemblance in the faces, but Gerard was very outgoing while Michael…Mikey was very introverted.

”Well I should get going, unlike you, I work today.”

Gerard stuck his tongue out at Frank and Frank slapped his arm laughing. Mikey stood awkwardly the whole time. His brother was so much better with people then he ever could be. He watched Frank wave and head to his car…God, he could drive and Mikey was still working on his permit. He sighed.

”Earth to Mikey.”

”Huh?”

Mikey looked at Gerard. He had that smirk on his face that Mikey hated.

”So…Frank huh?”

”Stop Gee.”

”Hey, he’s a good guy.”

”Yeah, well he’s too good for me.”

”That’s not true Mikes, anyone would be lucky to have you as their boyfriend.”

”Whatever.”

”Come on, let’s go hit the comic shop and get pizza for dinner.”

Mikey smiled as Gerard good naturedly collared him dragging him towards his car.

_***Time Stamp: One Week Later***_

Mikey was bored. He was waiting in line at the super market to buy some fresh veggies to make dinner tonight. He was in his own little world when he heard a throat clear behind him. He turned and nearly dropped his bag.

”Frankie!”

”Frankie?”

Mikey blushed. He didn’t mean to call the older boy that.

”I…”

”No, I like it.”

Mikey didn’t trust himself to say anything else stupid so when the cashier yelled next he moved quickly.

”That will be $10.42 hon.”

Mikey reached into his back pocket for his wallet…

”Fuck.”

”What’s the matter hon?”

”I forgot my wallet, sorry for wasting…”

”Here, ring these up too.”

Mikey looked at Frank as the cashier rang his soda and chips up and then Frank paid for everything.

”You didn’t have to do that.”

”It’s cool, we have all been there before.”

Mikey took his bag and they walked out of the store.

”Thank you.”

”Don’t thank me, just invite me to dinner.”

”Oh…I mean do you want to…”

”Every lunch you bring to school looks amazing Mikey.”

Mikey blushed again. Fuck he does that too much around Frank.

”Can I give you a ride home?”

Mikey looked at the bus coming up the street. That was how he got around when Gerard wasn’t there.

”Sure.”

Frank smiled at him and led him to his car. He held the door open and Mikey got in. Then Frank got in and turned the car on. The radio was super loud and Mikey covered his ears as Frank apologized.

”Sorry, I forget how loud I like my music.”

With the music down to a better level now, they drove away.

*

*

*

”Wow, that was delicious!”

”Glad that you liked it Frank. Michael is an amazing cook.”

”Mom.”

”Oh stop Michael and be proud, it is a wonderful talent.”

Michael blushed at all he compliments.

”Ugh, traffic sucks here worse than Jersey I swear!”

”Gee!”

Mikey ran into the living room forgetting that Frank was here and flung his arms around his big brother.

”Hey Mikes, wow, it smells amazing in here!”

”I saved you a plate.”

”Too good to me Mikes, oh hey Frank.”

Mikey froze, he just acted like a kid in front of someone as cool as Frank.

”Hey Gerard, wait till you try it, I swear I couldn’t stop drooling as he was cooking!”

Gerard laughed and sat down next to Frank as Mikey warmed his food up. Donna was asking Gerard about his classes and Mikey felt like it was a normal scene.

”Hey guys!”

Donald walked in and was greeted by Donna with a kiss.

”Hey Gerard, Mikey, and who’s this?”

”Hello Sir, I’m Frank. I work with Gerard and go to school with Mikey.”

”Well nice to meet a polite young man in this day and age. Gerard how was classes?”

Mikey warmed up food for his father too now and listened to the conversation.

”Here you guys go.”

Mikey sat down and watched his brother and father eat and praise him. At one point Mikey looked over at Frank and saw him watching him. He looked away quickly when the older boy winked at him. He got up to do the dishes, but felt a hand on his arm.

”I got that Mikey, why don’t you go hang out with your friend.”

”Okay Mom.”

Frank got up and followed Mikey upstairs to his room. Frank sat on the bed as Mikey put on some music.

”Did you want to watch a…”

”Mikey are you gay?”

”W-What?”

Mikey spun around quickly at Frank’s question and tripped over his boots. He started to fall and felt himself caught before he hit the floor.

”Gotcha.”

Frank had caught him around waist and pulled him onto the bed.

”Sorry I didn’t mean to make you fall.”

”I-It’s okay, I’m kind of clumsy and…”

”Cute, you forgot cute.”

”I…”

Frank turned to Mikey.

”I asked if you were gay cause I like you and I wanted to know if you wanted to go out with me.”

”Oh…I mean…I’m just…”

”It’s cool if you aren’t, I just wanted to know if I had a chance.”

”No, I mean yes, I mean, I’m gay yes, but…why me?”

”What do you mean?”

”I mean…I’m just…I’m not interesting.”

”Mikey I think you are the most interesting person to ever arrive in this town and I would be honored to be your boyfriend.”

”Oh…okay.”

Frank smiled and leaned in.

”Is this okay?”

Mikey just nodded and Frank pressed his lips to Mikey’s. It was soft and simple and when Frank pulled away Mikey was blushing harder than he ever had before.

”That was my first kiss.”

”Well then I was happy to give it.”

Mikey smiled shyly and Frank leaned in again.

”Hey Mikes, you want some dessert? Oh…I guess you are having it already.”

Mikey jumped when Gerard opened his door and saw Frank kissing him. Frank laughed.

”Only if you have something sweeter than him.”

”Okay, one, gross, and two, do I need to give you the ‘they will never find your body if you hurt him’ speech?”

”Nah, I think I know that.”

”Great, well if you change your mind, come back down stairs, but I wouldn’t fuck till at least mom and dad go to bed.”

”Gerard!”

Mikey buried his face in Frank’s neck more embarrassed than he ever had been before. Frank looked at Gerard and gave him the finger and Gerard gave him the ‘I’m watching you’ sign as he slowly closed the door. Frank rubbed Mikey’s back lightly soothing him.

”I can’t believe I am related to him.”

Frank chuckled and pulled Mikey back up.

”Don’t worry, After getting your first kiss, I am not about to suggest something more right now.”

”Good, I mean, not good, I mean, I just want to…”

Frank laughed and pulled Mikey into his arms and kissed him again. Mikey melted into his touch and Frank found himself pushing the boy onto the bed. He gathered him close and then intensified the kiss more. He coaxed his lips open and slipped his tongue in eliciting a moan from the younger boy. He explored his mouth slowly taking in the pure taste of Mikey. It made his head swim and just want more. He ran his hands up to Mikey’s neck and pushed his fingers in his hair. He could feel Mikey tightening his grip on his hips. Soon they both needed breath and then parted with a string of spit still connecting them for a few seconds.

”Wow, that was…”

”Yeah it was.”

”We should…”

”Right.”

Neither one of them moved though and with on words, they both went back to kissing.

_***Time Stamp: October 30th***_

”HAPPY BIRTHDAY FRANKIE!”

”Fuck you guys!”

Everyone laughed at how pissed Frank was that his surprise party went off without a hitch and he never figured it out. He pulled Mikey into his arms and scowled.

”How did I never even get it out of you?”

”I can keep a pretty good secret.”

”You will pay for this later my dear.”

”Okay, enough with the PDA, let’s party!”

The rest of the crowd agreed and they all headed into the basement where the real party could begin.

*

*

*

”Mikey are you sure about this?”

”Yes Frankie.”

Frank held his breath as his boyfriend slowly stripped for him. He was sitting on Mike’s bed against the head board in just his boxers, which were tenting impressively. All his patience had paid off for the past month. He knew if he gave the boy time, he would open up to him intimately. Frank saw through that plain Jane exterior and knew that inside was a wild animal that he could control if he was just patience and tonight it was paying off. They had done little else other than kissing and fully clothed rutting, but tonight Mikey was giving his virginity to Frank as he present and Frank was over the moon about it. The las of Mikey’s clothing was removed and he stood there naked and shivering with embarrassment.

”Come here beautiful.”

Frank held out his hand and Mikey took it. He guided him to the bed and laid him down as Frank hovered over him.

”So beautiful. I can’t believe this is mine.”

He was talking about his body, but Frank touched his chest where his heart would be. Mikey smiled warmly.

”Yes, all yours.”

”I can’t wait to taste all of you.”

Frank leaned in and kissed him. He covered his body with his and he feeling of skin on skin made both of them groan. They hadn’t even done anything with no shirts on. This was all new. Frank stole Mikey’s breath like he always did and then he moved from his mouth to his jaw. He nibbled on it as he made his way down to his neck. He licked and sucked on the tender skin leaving little nips and red marks. As he did this he was caressing Mikey all over. He could feel his cock straining against his thigh, but he ignored it. He ran his fingers over the hard nubs of Mikey’s chest and it made Mikey moan. He did it again and then took one of them in his mouth. He played with it gently as he lavished the pert part with his tongue and lightly grazed it with his teeth.

”Frankie…”

Frank paid attention to the whole breast area before he moved to the other one and gave it the same love. He moved down kissing his stomach and dipping his tongue into his belly button making Mikey squirm. Frank chuckled with a warm breath against Mikey slightly damp skin and he finally moved down so that he was near Mikey’s cock. He moved to his inner thigh and licked and sucked on it leaving more love bites. Mikey cock was sanding proud with pre cum dribbling down the head. Frank poked the tip of his tongue out and licked it up trialing his tongue to the head. He dipped his tongue into the slit to collect more feeling Mikey shudder under him.

”F-F-Frankie…”

Frank decided the teasing was over and he wrapped his lips around Mikey’s cock and sucked on the head before going down, not quite deep throating. Now Mikey moaned loudly and tried to arch his back, but Frank pinned his down and kept his own pace. He knew being a teenager that Mikey would not last with him doing too much. It only took a few more strokes of his tongue to set the boy off cumming and coating his throat. Frank wasn’t one to usually swallow, but he figured it being Mikey’s first blow job he would make an exception. Besides they ate a lot of sweets at the party so he knew the salt factor would be low. He pulled off and looked at Mikey’s fucked out expression. He chuckled a bit as he reached for the lube and condom.

”Roll over baby.”

Mikey complied clumsily and then Frank was presented with Mikey’s perfect ass. He leaned in and kissed the flesh. He ran his tongue down the crack parting his cheeks and dipping his tongue in to press against the opening. Mikey shivered with pleasure and Frank did this a few more times as he slicked his fingers up with the lube. Then he removed his tongue and replaced them with his fingers. He went slowly since he knew that Mikey had never done anything before, not even with his own fingers. He knew if Mikey could speak he would say how much he appreciated Frank’s attention to detail, but he was pretty much a panting puddle of drool by now. Once Frank felt like he was open enough having taken three fingers now, he pulled them out hearing the whimper of protest.

”Easy baby, I got you.”

Frank finally slipped his own boxers off and put the condom on. He slicked up the rubber and then moved to take his place behind Mikey. He placed the head of his cock at the opening.

”Okay Mikes, you tell me if you want to stop and I swear I will.”

Frank heard a faint sound of approval and he slowly pushed he head in breaching the tight muscle. He could feel Mikey tightening up due to the pain and he whispered and soothed him waiting for him to say stop. Mikey said nothing so Frank kept pushing forward till he felt the head pop in. Now he stopped and waited for Mikey to get used to it. After a bit he could feel Mikey relax a bit more. He pushed forward again slowly till he bottomed out. It was killing him to stay so sill till he felt Mikey starting to whine and push back. Frank pulled out slowly almost to the end and pushed back in. He kept up this slow pace till Mikey was getting into it and really pushing back. Then Frank picked up his own pace searching for the boy’s prostate. Once he found it Mikey let out a howl that had to be muffled by the pillow being shoved in his mouth. Frank kept attacking it and even though Mikey had cum before, he was hard and leaking again threatening to cum all over his sheets. Mikey was squeezing Frank’s cock hard with his ass and Frank was not going to last much longer.

”Fuck Mikey, I’m gonna.”

”Please.”

It was the only word Mikey uttered other than Frank’s name, but it was breathless enough to tip Frank over. He grabbed Mikey’s cock and stroked it hard and fast to catch up Mikey’s cumming with him. The both collapsed to the bed and Frank groaned as he rolled over pulling out of Mikey and stripping off the condom. He tied it and tossed it in the waste basket. He then pulled Mikey into his arms and held him tight as he kissed him. Mikey’s alarm on his watch went off and he looked at Frank with a lazy blissed out smile.

”Happy birthday Frankie.”

”The best birthday ever.”

They drifted off together in each other’s arms.


	2. Plain Jane No More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _”I just think that we need some time apart. Maybe to see other people.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So this fic turned out to be a short one, but it was still fun to write and i hope that it was fun to read! That being said...this chapter is mostly porn.
> 
> Pleas enjoy guys.
> 
> Thank you to my Alpha Beta _***holysmokespete***_! ^-^

_***Time Stamp: One Month Later***_

Frank had never been happier. He and Mikey had been together for almost three months. Mikey made his lunch every day and he would go over for dinner on Friday and sleep over all weekend. That meant that Frank was getting laid on the regular too. Not only all weekend, but he could convince Mikey to sneak away at school to a few choice locations where he enjoyed a blow job or mutual hand jobs. They hadn’t been crazy enough to fuck at school yet, but Frank was working on it. Maybe he could get Mikey to do it before the Thanksgiving break. He was getting closer to Gerard at work too. Gerard said that Mikey was pretty happy now, but Frank sense something that Mikey wasn’t telling him. He asked Gerard, but the older boy had no real answers. His mom was upset with him though.

”Frankie, you keep telling us how great this boy is, but you never bring him over.”

”He’s shy Ma.”

”Well I want to see it for myself. So you let this young man know that he is invited to Christmas Eve dinner.”

”Aw, but Ma…”

”No buts, young man.”

Frank knew that the discussion was over. His mom went back to stirring the stew and his father went back to his newspaper. It wasn’t that Frank didn’t want to bring Mikey over, but he could never do anything with Mikey here cause his mom would never let them be alone in his room long enough or let him close the door for that matter. Really that’s all that Mikey and him ever did together, but there seemed to be no complaint on either side so everything was fine.

* * *

Mikey sat at his desk trying to do his homework. He had missed most of the class cause Frank wanted to do a quick blowjob in the bathroom. It’s not that he minded, but he took his education a little more seriously. Frank only had this year left, but he still had to buckle down and Frank didn’t really understand this.

”Fuck.”

He gave up and flopped on his bed. He was talking to his friend Patrick in Chicago. They met at a comic convention two years ago and remained good friends online. Patrick also met another boy there, but he also lived in Chicago and after six months they started going out. Mikey used to listen to all the places they went and the things they did together. Patrick told him that one day he would have a boyfriend that did the same. Mikey didn’t believe that was true 'til he met Frank. Still it had been three months and all they did was stay at his house and fool around or fuck. He wanted to do the fun things like go to movies, out to cafes, and carnivals like they did. Mikey decided to see if Patrick was around.

*Hey Ricky, you around?*

Mikey scrolled through his various social media waiting for an answer.

*Hey Mikey, what’s up?*

*Nothing, just bored. You?*

*Getting ready for a date.*

*Where are you guys going?*

*Pete is taking me bowling and then for coffee.*

*Sounds fun.*

*Have you gone out with Frank yet?*

*No, he’s coming over for dinner tomorrow though*

*Don’t you guys go anywhere? I mean have you even been to his house?*

*No, not yet.*

*Look Mikey, I don’t want to be a jerk, but it sounds like he is using you for sex more than anything else.*

*I know Ricky, but he does treat me well.*

*Alright, but just be careful.*

*I will, have fun and tell Bobby I said hi.*

*I will. Bye Mikey.*

*See ya Ricky.*

Mikey closed the chat window. He didn’t feel any better.

_***Time Stamp: First Week of December***_

”Yeah mom, I got the list, I only need a few more things.”

Mikey made his way through the store gathering the ingredients for dinner on Friday. He hung up with his mom and picked up the last two items. He paid for them, but decided to take the next bus. He had nothing perishable so he had a bit of time. He did some window shopping trying to figure out what to get Frank for Christmas. He found some cool gloves, but Frank already had so many and he didn’t wear hats. Maybe something simple like a new strap for his guitar or some spare strings and a pick…but Frank could get all those at a discount from the music store. Mikey slumped on a bench. He was really bad at this. He thought maybe he could text Patrick and ask him, but then he heard a familiar voice.

”Oh man Frankie that is just amazing!”

Mikey looked up just in time to get his heart broken. There a few feet away through the crowd was his brother and his boyfriend hugging each other. It wasn’t the hug though that bothered him, it was the kiss. It was short and simple, but still…Frank and Gerard had kissed. No wonder Frank didn’t do anything with him, he was doing all these things with Gerard instead. Mikey was just a warm place for him to stick his cock. Gerard was getting all the outside attention. Mikey got up and ran to catch the bus. He needed to get home and think.

*

*

*

Frank was surprised when Mikey cancelled their usual weekend plans, but the last thing he expected was what Mikey said to him at school on Monday at lunch.

_”I just think that we need some time apart. Maybe to see other people.”_

Mikey said nothing else. Just left a shocked Frank standing on the roof of the school. He avoided him the rest of the day too. Frank thought it was a joke, but the next day too. Now it was Thursday and Frank realized that Mikey broke up with him. He wouldn’t answer any of his texts and ignored his messages on any social media. Frank was truly confused. He knew Mikey had no other friends in the school so he couldn’t even ask anyone and…well Frank hadn’t introduced Mikey to any of his friends…why not? Why hadn’t he? I guess it made sense since he didn’t introduce Mikey to his parents either. Frank slumped in his seat barely hearing the teacher. He didn’t understand what he did.

_***Time Stamp: One Week Later***_

*Come over, we need to talk*

Frank broke several laws as he screeched to a halt in Mikey’s driveway. There were no other cars there thankfully. Frank turned the car off and took a moment to process this. They were alone. Mikey wanted to talk to him alone. He got out of the car and went to the door. He went to knock, but he saw it was slightly open. He pushed on it.

”Mikey?”

Frank went in and closed the door.

”Mikes?”

He walked through and saw they were indeed alone. He didn’t see Mikey in the kitchen or living room so he made his way upstairs to the bedrooms.

”Mikey, you in here?”

Mikey was sitting on his bed and Frank had forgotten how to breathe for a moment. His top half was normal, an open button down that was probably Gerard’s but he out grew it, but that wasn’t what caught his breath. Mikey was also wearing black panties, a matching black garter belt and black stockings. Frank felt his cock twitch at the sight. Mikey had never looked like this any other time. His eyes trailed up and down his body several times, but then rested on his face. It was a face that he had not seen in days and it did not have its usual shy smile on it. It was a sad smile and Frank wanted to know why.

”Mikey I…”

”Shut up.”

Frank did.

”Take off your clothes and sit on the floor there.”

Frank obeyed not understanding anything that was going on. He sat cross legged and waited in the spot Mikey pointed to.

”We are going to play a game. The rules are very simple.”

Mikey lifted his foot and ran the stocking over Frank’s cock. Frank hitched a breath at the feel of the material. Since he had only been with boy’s he never experienced anything like the sensation that was running though his body right now. It felt amazing, like electric almost.

”You cum, you lose.”

With no more words Mikey started to rub his stocking foot over Frank’s cock faster. Frank had to drop his arms behind him in order to stay up. The sensation was heightened now and it was almost too much. He tossed his head back and moaned. He could so easily cum from this if he tried, but he didn’t know what he would lose. What the consequences were so he hung on.

* * *

Mikey was impressed. He knew that he was pushing all the areas that made Frank go crazy, but Frank was still holding back. Mikey decided to double his efforts and used both feet. He cradled Frank’s cock between them and started to rub up and down the shaft trapping it between his two slender stocking feet. He could see the amount of pre cum that was leaking out and it made his mouth water a bit. He hadn’t gone down on Frank in almost two weeks and right now his cock looked so good. Mikey let go of Frank cock as he slid off the bed onto his knees. He crawled over and took his cock into his mouth.

* * *

”Holy fuck!”

Mikey took Frank’s cock down in one smooth move and Frank had to fight everything to not buck his hips. Mikey had given many blow jobs before, but they were always tentative like he didn’t like them. Now he was basically deep throating Frank and it was like heaven. Frank was going to lose it any moment. He looked and saw that Mikey’s cock was peeking out of his panties and he suddenly realized how unfair this was.

”M-Mikey, fuck, let me…wanna make you, shit, feel good too.”

Mikey pulled off, his face a mess with saliva and pre cum and his lips plump and used. Frank couldn’t help it, he pulled him into a kiss. Mikey crawled in Frank’s lap and Frank felt the panties brush against his cock making them both moan in the kiss. He reached between them and rubbed his thumb over the head swirling Mikey’s pre cum around. He then started to rub the head in his fist slowly.

”Fuck.”

Mikey broke the kiss and Frank moved from his mouth to his jaw, tasting and savoring the boy’s skin. He moved to his neck and sucked on it lightly. Mikey pushed against him, rutting, with his head thrown back exposing more flesh for Frank.

”Beautiful, exotic creature you are.”

Frank mumbled into Mikey’s skin as he moved down and took a nipple into his mouth, playing with it lightly with his teeth and sucking on it gently. He moved his hands down to Mikey’s ass and squeezed it, pulling him even closer. He slipped a hand under the material and parted is cheeks a bit. He moved and finger in to gently rub over his opening. Mikey shuddered.

”Fuck me.”

”We need…”

”No, just fuck me, I’ll spit.”

Frank realized that is what they did in school a lot. He would finger fuck Mikey with just spit, but he didn’t want to do that now.

”No, we need the lube.”

Mikey did this incredible back bend away from Frank reaching for his bed. Frank just watched in awe at the pale creature in his arms. The expanse of skin before him and he realized how beautiful he truly was. He had all this before and he never noticed. He was only interested in what Mikey could do to make him feel good, but right now in his arms was a delicate creature with a heart beating so fast he could hear it. When Mikey came back up he had a bottle in his hand.

”Here, please hurry.”

Frank found he didn’t want to hurry though. He did that so much before. He wanted to take his time, open the boy up see what makes him fall apart.

”Frankie.”

”Shhh, I have you.”

Frank pulled Mikey back to him and kissed him softly while he managed to get the lube open with one hand and slick his fingers up. He circled the opening again and pressed one inside feeling Mikey shudder once more. He continued to kiss him as he searched for his prostate. Once he found it, he moved to two fingers and started to stretch him as he fingered him slowly making Mikey mew and beg more.

”Ah ah ah, please Frankie, no teasing, I want you.”

”Just a bit more, baby.”

Mikey groaned and started to ride Frank’s fingers. Frank moved to three, really making Mikey moan.

”You cock is so much better. Want to feel it.”

”Shit Mikey.”

Frank was barely breathing. He pulled his fingers out and moved his cock to Mikey’s entrance. He pressed in slowly and watched Mikey’s face change as he entered him. Frank always thought art was shit, but this, the boy above him with his mouth hung open in a perfect O and his eyes closed as he gripped Frank’s shoulder’s and pressed down was beyond anything he had ever seen. Once Mikey had him all the way in, he started to thrust up into him meeting Mikey’s thrusts down. Although his mind should have been on the amazing sex, it kept drifting. He was so lucky to have this amazing boy in his life and he constantly neglected him. He didn’t treat him like a proper boyfriend at all. He never took Mikey out and showed the world how lucky he was to have him. He never took him to dinner or the movies either. Frank was a lousy boyfriend. NO wonder Mikey didn’t want him anymore. Well he had to make it up to him and that would start right now. He rose on his knees lifted them up.

”What are you…”

Frank walked them to the bed and gently lay Mikey down. They had almost always fucked with Mikey face down and ass up. Frank never looked in Mikey’s eyes or saw his expressions. He wanted that now.

”Want to see you. Want to see your beautiful face.”

Mikey blushed even more than he was flushed at that moment.

”You don’t…you never wanted…”

”I do now. I should have all the long.”

”Frankie…”

”Hush now, let me take care of you.”

Frank pulled out and looked at Mikey. He then took all the clothing off him except the shirt.

”Want to see _you_.”

Once everything was off him he pushed back in. He used long strokes to make sure that Mikey felt everything.

“Frankie…”

This one came out breathless and Frank moved up to kiss him. He wrapped his arms around the boy and held him close as his movements slowed to small thrusts, so that he could wrap their bodies together. Feeling Mikey’s body touching his whole body was a thrill he never experienced before, but it was one that he wanted to feel again and again. Mikey wrapped his legs around him holding him in. Frank angled to press against his prostate. Mikey bucked his body and Frank reached down and started to stroke his cock. He continued to kiss Mikey as he stroked him and did little thrusts at his prostate. Then Mikey was cumming in his hand and squeezing his cock hard. The pressure was too much and with hardly any movement Frank felt himself cumming inside Mikey just from that alone. Mikey held him close and hugged him tightly as he started to cry. Frank wiped away the tears.

”Please don’t leave me.”

”Leave you? Baby, I could never…wait, you said…”

”I know, but I don’t want that anymore.”

”Oh Mikey, I would never give you up. In fact I want to start over.”

”Start over?”

”Yeah, I took you for granted and I saw what I almost lost. I want to take you out. Date you for real. My mom invited you over for Christmas Eve, but I want you to meet them earlier than that. I’m sorry it took me so long to realize how special you are to me.”

”But you and Gee...”

”Yeah, he gave me a good hit in the head too. In fact I went with him to find a gift for you for Christmas and…”

”You were shopping for me that day?’

”That day? You were there? Why didn’t you come and say hi?”

”I thought…I mean you and him…and you kissed and…”

”Oh…you thought I was with Gerard.”

”You kissed him.”

”Nah baby, that was just a friendly peck. If I knew it would bother you, I wouldn’t have done it. In fact I never will again. The only one I want to kiss is you.”

”You mean it Frankie?”

”Yes, and I want to introduce you to my friends and I want to meet the ones that you talk to online.”

Mikey laughed and started crying again.

”What’s wrong, baby?”

”Nothing, I’m so happy right now. I…I think I love you Frankie. I think that’s what hurt so much.”

”Well I am sorry for hurting you and yeah, I think I love you too. I know it's been such a short time for us, but the thought of not having you broke my heart and I don’t want to go through that again.”

”How about we shower and then I can call Patrick and introduce you two.”

”That sounds wonderful baby.”

”But I want to snuggle a bit longer first. Do you mind?”

”No, whatever you want.”

Mikey hugged Frank tightly and lay his head down closing his eyes. Frank laid his head on Mikey’s chest and listened to his breathing even out. Soon he was asleep and Frank had to chuckle cause he knew this would happen. He slipped out of the boy and got up. He grabbed a wash cloth and wet it slightly. He walked back from the bathroom and gently cleaned Mikey and then himself off. He then climbed back in the bed and pulled Mikey into his arms. He ran his hands softly through the boy’s hair as Mikey cuddled closer with a contented sigh.

”Mikey, I’m sorry that I went out with you for all the wrong reasons, but I promise you starting today, it will be for the right ones.”

He kissed Mikey’s head and then drifted off to sleep with his own contented sigh and the boy he grew to love safe in his arms.


End file.
